Skandal Futsal? EH?
by Cielooo
Summary: Menjadi manajer klub futsal? Ya, jika kamu menjadi manajer sepertiku, dan harus berhadapan dengan 5 dari 7 pemain futsal asuhanku, terlebih lagi mereka cukup tampan, siapa yang akan kamu pilih? Rukia x Ichi / Hitsu / Grimm / Ashido / Kaien. Onegai?
1. Chapter 1

**~##**''**##~**

**Disclaimer : **Bleach © Noriaki "Tite" Kubo

**Genre : **Romance / Friendship / Humor (bit of it…)

**Rate : **T, just for save aja, ya?

**Character : **Rukia K.

**Summary : **Jika kamu menjadi manajer sepertiku, dan harus berhadapan dengan 5 dari 7 pemain futsal asuhanku, terlebih lagi mereka cukup tampan, siapa yang akan kamu pilih? Rukia x IchiHitsuGrimmAshidoKai. Onegai?

**Warning : **bit of OOC, AU, cukup panjang, butuh motivasi.

**A/N : **Yap! Kali ini saya akan berjuang menyelesaikan multi-chapter di fandom tercinta!

**~##**''**##~**

**Skandal Futsal? AH!**

**-~##::**''**::##~-**

**No. Punggung 1 :** We're Hibari Guns!

**~##**''**##~**

* * *

><p>Tahun ajaran baru<p>

SMA Hibari, Tokyo, 07.00 pagi.

Baju SMA Hibari memang sangat manis! Aku sangat senang lulus ujian masuk SMA ini tahun lalu. Baju sailor standar putih dilapisi blazer hitam, dan rok berwarna biru tua! Memang pantas kalau sekolah ini memenangkan polling_ 'Seragam SMA Imut'_ yang diadakan oleh majalah remaja perempuan paling tren saat ini, _[Dazzlin' Trend!_]. Hehehe... rasanya senang memakai tas dan sepatu baru hadiah ayah dan ibu. Pokoknya, aku akan melewati hari-hari SMA kelas dua-ku dengan baik! Lihat saja, ayah, ibu!

Akhirnya, sampai juga di depan SMA Hibari... hehe tau tidak, alasan aku memilih SMA Hibari? Karena: satu, seragamnya yang imut! Dua, jaraknya dekat dari rumah. Tiga, dan yang paling penting...

...Namanya sama dengan idolaku, _Hibari Kyoya_! Kyaaa!

_Duuh_! Tau tidak, Hibari itu sangat ganteng! Sangat cool! Apalagi versi _Ten Years Later_ alias _TYL_! _Aduuh_! Aku jadi iri sama_ Hibird_, bisa nangkring di pundak Hibari... Wow, memang tidak salah aku memilih sekolah ini tahun lalu! Strukturnya sih memang biasa, tapi luasnya itu, lho! Dan ditengahnya, ada patung Hibird! _Kyaa!_ _By the way,_ kok bisa, ya?

"Rukki!" Ah, seseorang memanggilku.

Aku tidak percaya akan apa yang kulihat, sahabatku, Shirayuki Yuki, juga masuk dan diterima di sekolah ini! Padahal, waktu kelas satu SMA dia masih di SMA Sena, "Yuki-_chan_!" Aku melambaikan tanganku kepadanya. Kulihat, Yuki makin cantik dan manis saja, apa karena rambutnya digerai, ya? 'Kan waktu SMP rambutnya selalu dikuncir dua, eh? Apa karena saat SMA, apalagi kelas dua, setiap orang jadi lebih cantik dan menarik! Apa aku yang ketinggalan jaman, ya? Uuhh...

"Yuki-_chan_! Kamu pindah ke sekolah ini?" sahutku dengan riang saat mendapati Yuki menghampiriku.

"Yup! Ayahku pindah cabang ke sini! Jadi otomatis kami sekeluarga pindah ke sini, hehehe~" Yuki tersenyum, memang repot sih, ya jadi karyawan bank, dipindahkan terus.

"Lalu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Zangetsu_-san_?" godaku, Yuki memang sudah berpacaran dengan Zangetsu Getsuga, teman sekelasnya waktu di SMA Sena.

"Haahh, dia tetap cuek dan aku terus yang mengajaknya kencan, fuuu..." Tsuki menghela napas.

"Sudahlah! Bagaimana kalau kita melihat daftar urutan kelas saja?" ajakku.

"Baiklah!" Yuki dan aku pun melihat daftar kelas yang ramai itu.

Duk!

"Aww...," rintihku pelan.

"Apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" Suara berat itu menanyakan keadaanku. Kulihat rambut hitam jabriknya, dia tidak mengenakan baju seragam SMA Hibari untuk anak cowok, malahan, dia mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana abu-abu, berbeda dengan seragam SMA Hibari untuk cowok yang berupa kemeja hitam dan dasi putih, dipadu dengan celana abu-abu. Wajahnya memang terlihat lebih dewasa, pasti dia OSIS atau _senpai_.

"_Daijoobu, senpai_." jawabku dengan dusta, aku bohong, rasanya sakit terbentur dengan tanah.

"M-maaf ya, mau kuantar ke UK-?" sebelum dia menyelesaikan ucapannya, dia dipanggil.

"Shiba! Shiba Kaien! Kemari!"

"O-oke! Tunggu, ya! Nah, maaf ya, aku dipanggil!" Shiba-senpai pun berlari pergi.

"Rukki! Kamu tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" Yuki memang baik, dia sempat mencari perban dan plester yang dia bawa dari rumah _(eh?)_

"_Daijoobu_! Nah, ayo kita lihat daftarnya!" aku pun menarik Yuki.

Setelah kulihat, OMG, aku sekelas dengan Yuki! "Yuki! Kita sekelas!"

"Iya! Kita ke kelas bareng, ya!"

Dan kurasa, tahun kedua aku belajar di sini sangat menyenangkan!

**Normal PoV**

2-D, kelas Tsuki dan Rukia.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_!" Rukia pun membuka pintu kelas bertipe slide tersebut.

"Rukia-chan! _Ohayou_!" seseorang menghampiri dan tidak lupa menyapa Rukia.

"_Ohayou_, Senna-san." Rukia pun membungkuk.

"Siapa gadis manis ini? Murid baru?" Senna mengelilingi Shirayuki, dan Shirayuki hanya tertawa pelan.

"Namanya Yuki, Shirayuki Yuki. Dia teman lamaku yang pindah ke Hibari." Rukia menjelasan secara singkat tentang Shirayuki.

"Huaa_! Moshi-moshi_! _Watashi no namae wa Senna_! Tanaka Senna, _desu! Yoroshiku, nee_~!" Senna menyalami tangan Shirayuki.

"Yoroshiku, Tanaka-san." Shirayuki membungkuk setelah menyalami tangan Senna.

"Mou_, 'Tanaka-san_' _ja nai!_ Senna _deshou_!" Senna memang tidak ingin dipanggil 'Tanaka' karena kesannya seperti _'Tanaka' _butler tua aneh dari anime _'Kuroshitsuji'_ atau _'Black Butler'_ karya Toboso Yana-sensei, 'kan?

"H-hai, Senna... _-san_." Shirayuki memang memanggil orang lain (selain Rukia dan Zangetsu, tentunya,) dengan embel-embel '_-san'_. _'Kurasa Yuki-chan bisa beradaptasi disini, untunglah.'_ Rukia berpikir dalam hati, Yuki Shirayuki adalah sahabatnya, 'kan?

"Rukia-chan! Yuki-chan! Ayo kita duduk!" Memang, sistem tempat duduk di Hibari memang terserah para murid, jadi mereka bisa duduk di mana pun mereka mau, tapi sekali duduk di tempat itu, selama setahun kamu harus duduk di tempat itu. Sehingga itu penting untuk datang awal saat ajaran baru agar mendapat tempat bagus.

"Hai!" Rukia dan Shirayuki menjawabnya, dan mereka pun duduk di baris ke 2 dan 3, Rukia di urutan duduk ke 5, Shirayuki ke 6, dan Senna di baris sebelahnya kursi ke 5 juga.

"_Ohayou, minna! Boku wa, _Ukitake Juushiro! Ukitake-sensei, 'kay? I'll be teaching English and... calligraphy! Ah ya, artinya: aku akan mengajar Inggris dan kaligrafi! Homeroom teacher kalian juga, sih! Hehehe~" Ukitake-sensei, datang ke kelas 2-D sambil mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih, dasi hitam, dan celana bermerk sama, yaitu [The Executive], tapi diskon~ dan sepatu merk [Zara Men] tapi bekas saudara~ kok Kokyu tau? Rahasia perusahaan dong~

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uuhuukkk! Ya, maaf ya? Sensei sedang flu-uhuk!- berat, hehehe," Ukitake-sensei pun menyengir dengan sedikit terpaksa.

Duak!

"Sensei! Sudah kubilang, 'kan untuk minum obatnya. Sensei bodoh," figur seorang perempuan berambut hitam dikepang pun muncul.

"Uhuk. Uhuk. Iya, terima kasih, Unohana-sensei. Uhuk. Uhuk."

"Nah, saya permisi dulu, ya? Ukitake-sensei," Unohana-sensei pun membungkuk dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas 2-D.

"Nah, biar bapak absen dulu, ya? Ada yang tidak masuk? Bapak lihat ada kursi kosong yang harusnya ditempati. Coba bapak lihat sesuai nama," Ukitake-sensei pun mengangguk, tanpa memberitahukan siapa murid yang tidak masuk itu, dan meninggalkan misteri.

**Rukia's PoV (maaf kalau ganti-ganti)**

Haahh... aku memang males dengan urusan awal ajaran baru ini... memang, sih, enak naik kelas 2, apalagi bersama Tsuki. Tapi, aku 'kan belum gabung klub apa-apa di sekolah ini! Maklum kali, ya? Karena tahun lalu aku sibuk membantu kakak dan kakak iparku untuk menjadi sekretaris kakak iparku, karena sekretarisnya libur 1 tahun, karena sedang menyembuhkan diri dari penyakit influenza dan diikuti penyakit DBD. Kok bisa beruntun begitu, ya?

Kursi kosong di sebelahku... siapa yang seharusnya mendudukinya, ya? Aku jadi penasaran sendiri.

Tapi, aku sudah berencana untuk lebih mengikuti kegiatan selepas sekolah untuk berbaur di sekolah ini. Sehingga... aku bisa menggenapi janjiku pada kaa-san dan tou-san...

Nah, aku sendiri heran, klub apa yang harus kuikuti, ya? "Anak-anak, tolong pilihlah salah satu kegiatan klub disini. Tingkatkan kebersamaan dan lewatilah masa-masa SMA kelas 2 bersama teman-teman yang baik." Ah, suara Ukitake-sensei membuyarkan lamunanku.

Klub, ya? Coba kulihat daftar klubnya dulu.. Hmm...

Klub Tenis  
>Klub Masak<br>Klub Kerajinan Tangan  
>Klub Choir<br>Klub Marching Band  
>Klub Orkestra<br>Klub Cheerleader  
>Klub Drama<br>Klub Buletin  
>Klub Horror<p>

_Eh? Kok rasanya klubnya mulai aneh?_

Klub Drama Horor  
>Klub Majalah Parno<br>Klub U.F.O  
>Klub penyuka Daisuke Ono<p>

_Nani ka?_

Klub Futsal [diperlukan manajer!]

Manajer? Orang yang menyusun strategi dan memberikan kebutuhan anggota tim? Dengan itu saja aku bisa berbaur dengan orang-orang yang lain! Ini mungkin kesempatanku, secara aku lumayan jago memasak, hehehe... mungkin mereka akan meremehkanku karena tinggi badanku yang 'agak' dibawah rata-rata, tapi... kerajinan dan kekuatanku tidak akan kalah! Oke! Aku akan mencoba mendaftar nanti siang.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Kalian boleh menyimpan daftar itu, simpan baik-baik, oke? Nah, karena hari ini belum dijadwalkan ada pelajaran, kelas 2-D kalian akan didatangi oleh beberapa guru. Tolong dihafalkan, ya, nama-nama gurunya?" ah, Ukitake-sensei lagi-lagi sukses membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku sih, menghela napas karena kukira langsung belajar, aku 'kan anak yang berprestasi! Jadi, aku mau meningkatkan prestasiku lagi. Semoga cepat-cepat belajar Sosial Budaya! Aku suka pelajaran Sosial!

Satu persatu, guru-guru masuk ke kelasku, ada yang bertubuh sangat hot dan perfect tapi hobinya pakai make-up melulu bernama Rangiku Matsumoto-sensei, ada yang sangat terlihat bijaksana tapi ternyata tukang mabuk bernama Shunsui Kyoraku-sensei, ah ada juga beberapa sensei yang merupakan walk-in teacher, yaitu guru yang tidak tetap berada di satu kelas, tapi merupakan guru homeroom kelas lain. Hibari ini memang memiliki sistem belajar yang berbeda dari yang lain!

"Nah, kalian boleh melihat-lihat klub yang kalian mau! Akan diberikan waktu selama 20 menit, jangan lupa, ikutilah klub-klub yang ada, ya!" Ukitake-sensei berpesan, aku rasa, aku akan mencari klub futsal.

**~##**''**##~**

Ting! Tong!

Bel sekolah yang menandakan istirahat berbunyi, itu menandakan istirahat 20 menit eh, bukan istirahat juga sih, ya? Kegiatan mencari klub dilakukan. Hhmm... Yuki sedang apa, ya? "Yuki!" sapaku dengan riang sambil menghampiri Yuki yang sedang duduk manis dimejanya. Hm? Apa yang dia lakukan? Mengirim pesan kepada Zangetsu-san?

"Rukki? Ah, ayo kita melihat-lihat klub!" Yuki pun beranjak dari kursinya dan berdiri di hadapanku. Senna sendiri sudah pergi. Kurasa kami berdua saja yang akan menjelajah sekolah ini dan mencari klub yang tepat untuk kami.

Sambil berjalan, aku mencairkan suasana tegang dengan memulai pembicaraan, memang sih, angin sepoi-sepoi hari ini menyejukkan dan membuat rok-rok mini (apalagi yang terlalu tinggi sampai diatas lutut!) para perempuan bergerak mengikuti angin. "Yuki-chan, kamu berencana mengikuti klub apa?" Yuki terlihat berpikir, dia memegangi selembaran pemberian Ukitake-sensei sembari melihat daftar klub tersebut.

"Mungkin... aku akan mengikuti klub cheerleading. Secara aku suka bergerak, dan saat SMA 1 di Sena dulu, aku mengikuti klub marching band dan memegang posisi baton, jadi aku ingin mencoba cheerleading." Yuki tersenyum lembut, aku juga tahu sih, dari surat-suratnya bahwa dia mengikuti klub marching band, tapi, aku tidak tahu dia memegang posisi baton! Keren!

"Kalau kamu, Rukki?"

Pertanyaan Yuki membuyarkan pemikiranku, "aku akan mencoba mengikuti klub futsal," Yuki terlihat terkejut.

"Kamu mau menjadi satu-satunya perempuan di klub futsal?" Yuki keheranan, sudah kuduga.

"Tidak, kok! Aku ingin menjadi manajer klub futsal saja, hehehe..," mungkin, harus kutambahkan.

"Oh begitu, baiklah, kita pisah dulu, ya? Klub futsal 'kan di kiri, sementara klub cheerleader di sebelah kanan. Jaa!" Yuki pun melenggang pergi, yaahh... aku 'kan takut sendiri! Jahatt! Ah, sudahlah, aku pergi sendiri saja, aku tidak boleh memaksakan kehendak orang lain. Memang benar, lebih cepat sendiri, sih...

Kuketuk pintu lapangan bola mini in-door itu, berharap ada yang berada di sana, mungkin para senpai, ya? Karena di sekolah ini, para senpai boleh ikut klub sampai 1 bulan sebelum ujian. Lumayan, lumayan...

"Coba kubuka... PERMISI!" aku pun melenggang masuk, cahaya? Bo-BOLA?

"AWAS!"

"Eh?"

DUAK!

Eh? Tidak sakit? Apa aku sudah mati? Coba kubuka mataku... "E-enam?" mungkin aku sudah mati, masa angka enam?

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Rambut biru... ALIEN! "Alien! Tidaakkk! Aku sudah matiii! Pergi kau alien! Pergiii!" Aduh, aku masih mau hidup! Masih mau makan crepe di kedai stasiun Shibuya! Masih mau coba pizza di Italia! Masih mau coba cake di café deket Nagoya! Masih mau cari jodoh! Aaarrgghh!

"Grimmjow, Grimmjow! Muke' lu jelek, sih! Cakepan dikit kayak gue, kek!" Eh? Grimmjow? ALIEN?

"_Daijoobu?" _saat kubuka mataku, aku melihat sekumpulan cowok berpakaian merah dan kuning… dan seorang perempuan cantik berambut silver. Mereka menatapku satu persatu, aku berdiri, dan menatap sekelilingku, mereka memang aneh. Alien, 'kah? Ada yang berambut orange, biru, merah, silver, duh, aku di mana, sih?

"Maaf, tuan alien, jangan makan aku, tolong bawa aku ke Bumi…" pintaku dengan wajah memelas.

"ALIEN?" mereka semua (kecuali perempuan manis itu) berteriak, kompak sekali alien ini, ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan alien bisa bahasa manusia, ya? Apalagi Bahasa Jepang… alien itu ternyata pintar! Mereka sudah mempersiapkan untuk meninvasi Bumi seperti di anime _Keroro Gunsou. _

"Hmph… Hahahaha!" eh? Kenapa alien-alien itu tertawa? A-apa salahku?

"Mungkin kamu calon anggota klub U.F.O kali, ya?" si rambut silver dengan seringaiannya memanggilku. Aku sendiri sedikit terkejut. Memang alien orang ini!

"Kamu salah, gadis kecil. Ini Klub Futsal SMA Hibari, bukan markas alien," si rambut merah pendek menambahkan, sambil memegang tanganku untuk membantuku berdiri, 'kan dari tadi aku hanya bangun dari posisi tidurku.

"Eh? Kalian bukan alien?" wajahku bersemu merah. Kayaknya jangan terlalu sering nonton E.T kali, ya?

"Ya bukan, lah! Nah, apa urusanmu kesini, midget?" si orange landak kelihatannya menyulut kemarahanku, ya… DASAR! Tahan, tahan, kamu mau daftar, 'kan Rukia Kuchiki? Makanya, tahan… tahan…

"Eh? Tadinya sih aku mau daftar sebagai manajer, tapi… kelihatannya sudah tidak diperlukan, ya? Hehehe…" aku tertawa kecil. Mereka semua saling memandang satu sama lain, kemudian, perempuan berambut silver itu berjalan ke arahku, sambil tersenyum, harus kutambahkan.

Dia memegang tanganku dan tersenyum makin lebar, "Kalau begitu, selamat datang! Aku senang akhirnya ada yang cukup kuat mental dan fisik menjadi manajer tim!" yang lain pun terlihat lega dan tersenyum. Kenapa sih sebenarnya?

"Shi, kamu ajarin dia, ya! Tentang cara kerjanya! Kami latihan dulu~" dan yang lain pun melenggang pergi. Eh? Shi?

"Shi?" tanyaku, dia terlihat kaget.

"I-iya, itu namaku, Nade**shi**ko Yamamoto, hehehe…" dia tertawa. Dia pun membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan, Yamamoto pun memutarkan kepalanya dan membuka mulutnya.

"Ayo ikut aku! Akan kuajarkan carany-" sebelum dia sempat melanjutkan, dia terpeleset! Dan rambutnya copot… eh? Copot?

"Ittai!" suaranya pun berubah, menjadi lebih… maskulin.

"COWOK?" rambutnya menjadi spiky berwarna silver, dan mata turquois-nya terlihat.

"Eh? Hehe…" dia tertawa.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter - Author's Note<strong>

Yap! Kali ini saya datang dengan multi-chapter! Tapi, kali ini belum diputuskan pairingnya siapa! Nah, silahkan vote untuk pairing yang kamu suka, yaa!

Vote for: Rukia x (Ichigo/Hitsugaya/Grimmjow/Ashido/Kaien)

Saya harus memutuskan secepatnya agar dapat menulis jalan ceritanya, jadi,

**Vote and Review, guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~##**''**##~**

**Disclaimer : **Bleach © Noriaki "Tite" Kubo

**Genre : **Romance / Friendship / Humor (bit of it…)

**Rate : **T, just for save aja, ya?

**Character : **Rukia K.

**Summary : **Jika kamu menjadi manajer sepertiku, dan harus berhadapan dengan 5 dari 7 pemain futsal asuhanku, terlebih lagi mereka cukup tampan, siapa yang akan kamu pilih? Rukia x IchiHitsuGrimmAshidoKai. Onegai?

**Warning : **bit of OOC, AU, cukup panjang, butuh motivasi.

**A/N : **Yap! Kali ini saya akan berjuang menyelesaikan multi-chapter di fandom tercinta!

**~##**''**##~**

**Nomor Punggung dua: **Welcome, Miss Manager!

**~##**''**##~**

* * *

><p>"COWOK?" rambutnya menjadi spiky berwarna silver, dan mata turquois-nya masih tetap bersinar.<p>

"Hehe…" dia menyeringai, aku… aku tidak paham! Kenapa cowok bisa menjadi cewek? Jangan-jangan klub ini benar-benar klub alien! Jangan-jangan dia itu _hermafrodit_! Tunggu, Cuma makhluk hidup selain manusia saja yang _hermafrodit_, kalau begitu… dia apa!

"K—" hampir saja aku berteriak, sebelum dia bangkit dan menutup mulutku, dia mendekatkan bibir dinginnya yang dilapisi _lip gloss _berwarna cherry dan berbisik tepat di telingaku, bibirnya menyentuh telingaku, "diam. Kamu akan mengganggu latihan yang lain, _onna_, che, aku terlalu ambisius sampai belum menanyakan namamu. Siapa namamu, _onna_?" Tanya si perempuan—tunggu, laki-laki, eh—pokoknya, dia itu pasti banci! Ya, banci!

Kujawab saja dengan sedikit gemetar, wajar saja! Tubuhnya dengan sigap berada dibelakangku, mencengkram tanganku dan menatapku dengan _turquois _indah namun dingin miliknya, "Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia," dia menghela napas dan melepaskan cengkramannya. Tapi… kenapa? Ah, dia pun mengambil rambut palsunya dan memakainya kembali. Setelah itu, dia berjalan mendekatiku dan menatapku. "Mari, Kuchiki. Akan kujelaskan kenapa aku, dan siapa aku…"

Aku pun mengikutinya dari belakang, "sini, disampingku juga boleh, Kuchiki." Dia—haruskah kusebutkan kalau dia menyebutkan dirinya sendiri 'Nadeshiko Yamamoto?'—menunjuk tempat yang berada di sebelahnya, ah, bukan tempat, hanya 'letak'. Aku pun menurutinya dan berjalan ke sampingnya, setelah itu, dia membuka mulutnya.

"Namaku bukan '_Nadeshiko Yamamoto'_—" sudah kuduga! Jangan-jangan dia seperti _Nagihiko Fujisaki _dari anime kesukaan Yuki, _Shugo Chara!, _lagi… "—dan aku bukan seperti Nagihiko Fujisaki, jadi hapus bayanganmu itu. Sebenarnya, namaku adalah Hitsugaya Toushiro. Nah, biar kulanjutkan, aku hanya menggantikan… teman masa kecilku saja menjadi manajer," wajahnya terlihat memerah saat mengatakannya.

"Dia sudah menjadi manajer sejak kelas satu, dia sangat penyayang dan peduli terhadap sesama… tapi, saat liburan musim semi, dia—" wajah seriusnya menghentikan perkataannya, kulihat iris _turquois _itu berkaca-kaca, seakan menahan beban yang terlalu berat.

"—tertabrak truk saat menolong anak kecil yang menyebrang jalan dan harus diopname 2 bulan," iris itu mengalirkan air bening, hatiku pedih, itukah alasannya _cross-dressing_? "Sou ka…" hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan, tanpa kurasa, kami sudah mencapai ruang penyimpanan klub.

Dia mengambil sesuatu dari laci dan menyerahkannya kepadaku, "silahkan, masih baru, ini jersey klub—ah, tidak, tim kita: **Hibari GUNS**," dia akhirnya tersenyum, membuatku sedikit lega. Sebetulnya Hitsugaya-kun ini baik… Hibari Guns, ya? Aku rasa aku akan menyukai tim ini, tim yang memiliki banyak warna dan pribadi…

…bolehkan aku mencoba mengurus kalian? Hey, Hibari Guns?

* * *

><p>"Nah, tugasmu hanya mengawasi latihan, mencuci baju dan jersey, mengatur strategi, membuat camilan, membuat minuman, mendata latihan, mencari informasi lawan, mengatur pertandingan, merekam pertandingan, dan bertugas menjadi <em>cheerleader <em>dadakan jika _cheerleader _SMA Hibari sedang tidak ada, oke? Nah, aku akan mengenalkanmu kepada yang lain, ikut aku." Aku pun mengikuti Hitsugaya-san.

"WOI! ANAK-ANAK JELEK! SINI LO PADA!" Hei, hei, Hitsugaya-san, bukankah itu sedikit kasar?

"Ya, ya, Shi-chan tidak usah teriak-teriak juga akan kami dengarkan, Shi-chan~" si rambut silver (tentu saja selain Hitsugaya-san) mendatangi kami diikuti yang lain.

"SHI-CHAN! SHI-CHAN APA! GUE HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO DODOL! BUKAN 'SHI-CHAN'!" ugh, orang itu bisa berubah drastis ya, karakternya… kadang aku bingung harus sweatdropped atau bingung… hahaha…

"Maa~ maa~ Shi-chan marah yaa~" sekarang, si rambut merah pendek yang menggodanya… fuu~ mirip _Akaba Hayato! _ah tidak, lebih keren _Akaba_, kali ya…?

"Ne, Ichimaru-san, Ashido-kun, sudahlah, kesian. Jangan diejek—" si rambut orange merangkul duo itu, ternyata ada yang baik juga, ya! "Nah, gitu dong seperti Kurosaki—" Hitsugaya-san tampak puas dengan belaan si 'Kurosaki'

"—nanti nangis ke ibunya, lho!" lalu si orange—Kurosaki, harus kukoreksi—itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Ngakak. Itu satu kata yang bisa kukatakan. Cukup kaget juga, terutama setelah _intense moment _seperti tadi. Memang UNIK dan KOCAK. Dan… kali-kali aku memerlukan kantung muntah.

"HAHA, lucu, Kuro**baka**." Hitsugaya-san juga terlihat sangat… mengerikan! Di belakangnya terdapat banyak '_evil aura_', mungkin... 1/10 dari auranya _Hiruma Yoichi _kali, ya? Aura _Hiruma _'kan _unbelievable_ buangett…

"Sudah, sudah, Toushiro juga pasti punya suatu hal penting, 'kan sampai-sampai dia memanggil kalian?" seseorang berambut kuning, memakai geta, dan ber_jersey merah_, serta berkuncir dua pun berjalan mendekati kami, siapa gerangan—dia? "Hiyori-sensei!" sahut semuanya.

_Sensei_? Kukira dia adik kelas! "Yo! Kalian sudah mempersiapkan untuk—_Natalizio _Cup?" aku masih tidak percaya kalau ada guru se…. -ehm-pendek-ehm- ini! Apalagi menjadi guru olahraga… aku saja lebih tinggi darinya, aku tiba-tiba merasa… kalah.

"Ng? Siapa gadis baru ini? Woi, Grimmjow! Lo 'gak boleh bawa cewek kesini, kucing!" Hiyori-sensei menceramahi Grimmjow-san, padahal… 'kan aku sendiri yang datang kesini!

"Hiyori-sensei! Gua nggak bawa nih cewek! Nih cewek datang sendiri!" oi, oi, Grimmjow-san, bukankah itu sedikit kasar untuk seorang guru? "Haah? Dateng sendiri? Woi, lu mau ngapain? Ngerampok? Ngebom? Ngebunuh? Nge**raep**? Ngesiksa? Mem**perkosa** nih anak-anak? Ap—" tepat sebelum Hiyori-sensei menyelesaikan kata-kata 'tuduhan' yang makin lama makin menjurus ke arah… -ehm-hubungan seksual antar 2 jenis kelamin-ehm- itu. OMG, kok guru bisa dengan santainya ngomong begituan siiih? _Tou-san _dan _kaa—haha, _ya, _haha _saja tidak pernah, lho!

"SENSEI! Ini di lingkungan sekolah, sensei! Kalau saja sensei melakukannya dengan suami anda sih I DON't CARE! SAYA MALAH SENANG! Anda bisa cuti lamaa~ dan kita tidak akan latihan _like hell_!" okay… sesaat, aku mengira dia itu anak SMP, ternyata, dia guru, guru olahraga, harus kutambahkan, sekarang, dia sudah berSUAMI? Dunia ini memang aneh!

"_Like hell_? Hmph, kalau kalian berpikir begitu, kalian tidak akan mengalahkan **Barragan Scorpion** di pertandingan semi-penyisihan untuk _Natalizio Cup!" _sensei?

"Kita berhasil mendaftar?" si rambut merah pendek berseru.

"Oh iya dong, siapa gitu lho!" Hitsugaya-san menepuk-tepuk dada (kayaknya) bidangnya itu.

"Err… sensei?" dan si rambut merah satu lagi diberi 'hadiah' benjol di atas kepala.

"Nah, kembali ke masalah nih cewek, siapa elo dan apa maksud elo ada di sini?" sensei masih saja inget masalahnya, padahal, aku cuma mau jadi manajer, kok!

"O-ohayou, sensei! Boku wa Kuchiki, Kuchiki Rukia! Aku mendaftar untuk menjadi manajer untuk tim futsal SMA Hibari! Mohon bantuannya," aku pun membungkukkan badanku dan menatap ke arah sensei. "Sensei?" kok sensei diam saja? A-apa ada yang salah denganku?

"Biar kutebak… motif… Hibird?"

Eh? Hibird?

"Waa~ benar! Hibird!" tunggu, Hibird—EH?

"KYAAA!" ternyata yang mereka maksud adalah celanaku! Dan akhirnya, aku lari… ya, kabur dari mereka.

* * *

><p>Rumah. Akhirnya aku sampai di rumah. Tenang dan lepas dari segala gangguan,bersama <em>tou-san<em> dan _haha_. Memang, aku bukanlah orang kaya, tapi kalian tahu kenapa rumahku besar dan bergaya jaman dulu alias rumah Jepang kuno? Karena Keluarga Kuchiki adalah keluarga bangsawan yang paling tua dan terkenal di Jepang. Kata kakekku, Kuchiki Ginrei, para generasi pendahulu Keluarga Kuchiki adalah Shinigami, atau sering dibilang [dewa kematian]. Mungkin karena itu aku jago mengurus segala yang mengganggu, ya?

"Rukia-_sama! _Ada surat untuk anda!" itu salah satu asisten rumah Kuchiki, dia bernama Unohana. Dia sendiri sudah sering kuanggap keluargaku sendiri. Dia sudah bersuami, tapi, dia tidak pernah memperlihatkan atau memberitahu nama suaminya.

"Iya! Terima kasih, Tante Unohana," kuambil 2 pucuk surat dan kubuka yang pertama. Beramplop biru dengan motif awan, dan diujungnya bergambar Hibird. Apakah ini surat dari perkumpulan _Hibari Kyoya _FC yang kuikuti?

_Untuk Kuchiki Rukia,_

_Silahkan anda baca artikel berikut yang sudah dikirim oleh perkumpulan._

_P.s : Ada poster Hibari dan Hibird baru! Dan karena kami tahu anda suka Dino Cavallone juga, silahkan!_

Oh. My. God. Aku tidak percaya ada yang ditanganku ini! Aku akan cepat-cepat membukanya dan melihat poster Hibari-Hibird dan poster Don Cavallone yang ganteng banget ituuu~!

Nah~ artikel tentang apa ini?

* * *

><p><em>Futsal adalah permainan bola yang dimainkan oleh dua tim, yang masing-masing beranggotakan lima orang. Tujuannya adalah memasukkan bola ke gawang lawan, dengan memanipulasi bola dengan kaki. Selain lima pemain utama, setiap regu juga diizinkan memiliki pemain cadangan. Tidak seperti permainan sepak bola dalam ruangan lainnya, lapangan futsal dibatasi garis, bukan net atau papan.<em>

_Futsal turut juga dikenali dengan berbagai nama lain. Istilah "futsal" adalah istilah internasionalnya, berasal dari kata Spanyol atau Portugis, futbol dan sala._

_**Mengenal lapangan futsal:**_

_: panjang 25-43 m x lebar 15-25 m_

_batas: garis selebar 8 cm, yakni garis sentuh di sisi, garis gawang di ujung-ujung, dan garis melintang tengah lapangan; 3 m lingkaran tengah; tak ada tembok penghalang atau papan_

_penalti: busur berukuran 6 m dari setiap pos_

_penalti: 6 m dari titik tengah garis gawang_

_penalti kedua: 10 m dari titik tengah garis gawang_

_pergantian: daerah 6 m (3 m pada setiap sisi garis tengah lapangan) pada sisi tribun dari pelemparan_

_: tinggi 2 m x lebar 3 m_

_daerah pelemparan: halus, rata, dan tak abrasif (M Sport Court interlock multi tiles flooring)_

_**Jumlah pemain**_

_pemain maksimal untuk memulai pertandingan: 5, salah satunya penjaga gawang_

_pemain minimal untuk mengakhiri pertandingan: 2 (tidak termasuk cedera)_

_pemain cadangan maksimal: 7_

_wasit: 2_

_hakim garis: 0_

_jumlah pergantian pemain: tak terbatas_

_pergantian: "pergantian melayang" (semua pemain kecuali penjaga gawang boleh memasuki dan meninggalkan lapangan kapan saja; pergantian penjaga gawang hanya dapat dilakukan jika bola tak sedang dimainkan dan dengan persetujuan wasit)_

_wasit pun tidak boleh menginjak arena lapangan , hanya boleh di luar garis lapangan saja , terkecuali jika ada pelanggaran-pelanggaran yang harus memasuki lapangan_

_**Lama permainan:**_

_normal: 2x20 menit_

_istiharat: 10 menit_

_perpanjangan waktu: 2x10 menit (bila hasil masih imbang setelah 2x20 menit waktu normal)_

_adu penalti (maksimal 5 gol) jika jumlah gol kedua tim seri saat perpanjangan waktu selesai_

_-out: 1 per tim per babak; tak ada dalam waktu tambahan_

_pergantian babak: maksimal 10 menit_

_-source : __**Wikipedia**__, dan __**Mengenal Futsal: edisi terbitan 2011**_

_**P.s: **_silahkan baca buku **Mengenal Futsal **dari kami dan datanglah ke lapangan indoor!

* * *

><p>Mereka memang menginginkanku masuk!<p>

Oh, bagaimana kehidupan normalku selanjutnyaa!

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Hiks! Aku rasanya ingin nangis! Review chapter sebelumnya hanya tiga! Hiks... Ah ya, di _chapter _ini, saya memperkenalkan hal-hal penting tentang futsal. Bagi yang belum tahu, inilah dunia futsal! Saya sendiri pemain futsal di 3 posisi,** Striker**, **Gelandang**, dan **Kiper**! Ah ya, saya akan perkenalkan rubrik penambah di akhir chapter, disebut **"Apa posisimu?" **yang menampilkan posisi-posisi pemain dan manajer, jangan lupa, untuk review! Thanks for : **Akane Ukitake, Dragon of the AOI SORA, Hato Shiro**. Nah, ini [APA POSISIMU?]

**1. Apa posisimu? File 01 :  
>01 : <strong>Kuchiki Rukia-Hibari Guns, **manajer **

Nah, vote-nya sementara adalah:

**IchiRuki 3  
>HitsuRuki 0<br>GrimmRuki 0  
>AshiRuki 0<br>KaiRuki 0**

Saya sendiri kaget, lho dengan hasil vote-nya! Nah, mana votenyaaa!

Mana penggemar HitsuRuki? GrimmRuki?

**P.s **: di chapter selanjutnya, ada _hint _IchiRuki, HitsuRuki, dan jangan lupa...

**REVIEW FOR UR FAV PAIRING AND NEXT CHARA FOR [APA POSISIMU?]**


	3. Chapter 3

**~##**''**##~**

**Disclaimer : **Bleach © Noriaki "Tite" Kubo

**Genre : **Romance / Friendship / Humor (bit of it…)

**Rate : **T, just for save aja, ya?

**Character : **Rukia K.

**Summary : **Jika kamu menjadi manajer sepertiku, dan harus berhadapan dengan 5 dari 7 pemain futsal asuhanku, terlebih lagi mereka cukup tampan, siapa yang akan kamu pilih? Rukia x IchiHitsuGrimmAshidoKai. Onegai?

**Warning : **bit of OOC, AU, cukup panjang, butuh motivasi.

**A/N : **Yap! Kali ini saya akan berjuang menyelesaikan multi-chapter di fandom tercinta!

**~##**''**##~**

**Skandal Futsal? AH!**

**~##**''**##~**

**Nomor Punggung Tiga : **Ms. Manager!

**~##**''**##~**

* * *

><p>Baiklah, sekarang, kukira mereka benar-benar menginginkanku menjadi manajer mereka. Mereka sampai mengirimku surat segala! Duh, mungkin aku juga kurang sopan, kali ya? Aku sudah kabur di tengah-tengah perkenalan… dan… kenapa sih aku pas banget pakai celana Hibird? Huwee~ mungkin aku akan membaca surat yang satu lagi di kamar, ah, Unohana-san menghampiriku lagi, ada apa ya, kira-kira? "Rukia-<em>sama<em>, apakah anda sudah makan?" ah ya,aku belum makan sejak tadi siang.

"Belum, tante. Tante bisa masakkin aku makanan nggak?" tanyaku dengan puppy eyes no jutsu yang entah-kapan-aku-belajar-jurus-itu.

"Tentu! Kalau sudah selesai, akan tante panggilkan, jadi kamu ke atas dulu, ya? Bersih-bersih dan ganti baju," aku pun mengangguk. Dan aku pun berjalan menaiki tangga rumahku yang cukup 'megah' itu. Kuharap _dia _cepat-cepat berlari ke arahku, karena _dia _itu sangat penting bagiku sekarang! Hanya _dia _yang dapat membangkitkan semangatku, apa? Kalian penasaran siapa _dia _itu? _Dia _itu…

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

"Chappy!" seruku dengan riang. Yap! _Dia _adalah _my precious usagi_, Chappy! Dengan bulunya yang halus sehalus sutra, dan perawakannya yang riang… uuhh~ siapa sih yang tidak terikat dengan pesona indahnya? "Chappy! Apa kabarmu?"

Dia masih saja menggeliat di dalam pelukanku, bulu-bulunya yang halus… menenangkanku, "sekolahku hari ini sangat aneh! Mulai dari aku masuk ke sebuah klub aneh, dan anggotanya yang berambut aneh! Hahahaha… lalu, mereka memiliki manajer pengganti yang menyamar menjadi perempuan! Juga pelatih yang lebih pendek dariku, tapi ternyata sudah bersuami! Dan impian mereka…" aku menundukkan kepalaku.

…_.Natalizio Cup, itulah impian mereka…_

"…dan aku akan menjadi manajer mereka! Keren, 'kan?" keputusanku sudah bulat, aku akan membantu Hibari Guns meraih impiannya, dengan menjadi manajer…

"Ah, Chappy, bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke kamar?" aku pun membawa Chappy masuk ke kamarku yang beraksen biru langit dan awan, aku memang sangat menyukai langit dan awan! Ah, tapi kalau di _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_, aku tidak suka _pairing_ 1827, ya! Aku pendukung TsunaKyoko dan D18, okay? Hehehe… ketahuan, aku ini _fujoshi _tapi untungnya aku masih amatir, jadi masih bisa tobat! Lihat saja Senna! Dia itu _fujo _banget! Dia nonton dan baca _Sekai'ichi Hatsukoi _dan _Junjou Romantica_, ckckck… eh, kok malah melantur, ya?

Nah, sebaiknya aku menaruh surat yang satu lagi dan mandi dulu, aku harus membersihkan badanku yang kotor karena berlari-lari. Jangan ikuti aku, ya! Ntar Kokyu-san bisa nangis-nangis. Hmm… nanti pakai baju apa, ya? Mini dress ungu muda dengan 2 tali sebagai lengannya, dan aksen renda putih, atau… kaus ungu muda dan celana jogging berwarna putih dengan garis-garis merah? Mini dress saja kali, ya? Aku 'kan penggemar warna ungu!

(_waktu mandi tidak diberi lihat, nanti jadi rate M! Nah, untuk sementara, mari kita lihat apa yang sedang ditonton Chappy di TV pribadi (wuih!) milik Rukia…)_

'_Midori tanabiku Nanimori mo~' _oww! Ternyata yang ditonton adalah Hibird yang nangkring di pundak Hibari yang lagi tidur sambil nyanyi! (yang nyanyi tentu Hibird, ada yang pernah lihat Hibari nyanyi selain _Sakura Addiction_ dan _One Night Star_?) Chappy, Chappy, _like owner like pet, ne?_

"Chappy, kamu sudah makan?" tanyaku setelah mengganti bajuku, kulihat Chappy sedang menonton KHR, ckckck… mungkin aku terlalu sering memperlihatkan KHR, kali, ya? Tapi dia mengangguk, artinya dia sudah makan. "Kalau begitu, aku turun makan dulu, ya? Tadi 'kan Tante Unohana sudah memanggilku," aku pun melangkah keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu kamarku.

"Tante Unohana, terima kasih ya!" aku pun berterima kasih kepada tante, dan mulai memakan makanan yang dimasaknya untukku, _Katsudon _dan _Ocha _hangat, yum! "iya, sama-sama, Rukia-_sama_!" Tante Unohana membalasku dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Umm… tante," aku memberanikan diriku untuk menanyakan sesuatu kepada Tante Unohana.

"Ya, Rukia-_sama_?" jawabnya dengan nada biasanya, nada yang terdengar sangaaat bijak.

"Menurutmu, apakah _tou-sama_ memperbolehkanku mengikuti kegiatan… klub?" tanyaku dengan menatap ke arahnya, tepat ke arah mata Tante Unohana.

Dia agak terkaget, dan kemudian tersenyum lembut kepadaku, "tentu, Rukia-_sama_. Tuan Byakuya pasti memperbolehkan, apalagi Hisana-_sama_, dia pasti memperbolehkan anda. Nah, sekarang, tolong habiskan makanan anda, oke, Rukia-_sama_?" Tante Unohana pun tersenyum. Aku mengangguk dan menghabiskan makananku, aku tidak sabar memberitahu _tou-sama _dan _haha_.

**~##**''**##~**

Keesokan harinya, saat istirahat siang, aku kembali menghampiri ruang olahraga (alias _gym) _untuk Klub Futsal—Hibari Guns, mereka adalah tim, bukan klub—dan aku berencana untuk meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin. Kuharap mereka belum menemukan manajer lain, fuu…

_Srek!_

"P-permisi…" ugh! Kulihat anggota yang lain menatap mata mereka ke arahku, a-ada yang aneh, ya? A-apa aku sudah tidak diterima? "M-maaf, kurasa kalian tidak membutuhkanku lagi, permisi…" duh, malu aku! Masa aku berharap mereka masih berbaik hati menerimaku?

"Chotto matte kudasai!" eh? Ada yang menarik tanganku, saat kulihat, dia… siapa? Rambut hitam jabrik… mirip dengan Kaien-_senpai_, tapi, dia memiliki tato 69 di pipi kirinya, _by the way_, bukankah tidak boleh memiliki tato di sekolah ini?

"Eh? A-ada apa?" tanyaku, jangan-jangan dia penculik atau teroris, lagi! "Kamu… manajer baru, 'kan? Masuk saja, tidak apa-apa, tadi kamu membuka pintunya cukup keras dan membuat semua orang kaget, jadi semua orang spontan melihat ke arahmu, jangan-jangan, dia penculik, pemerkosa, gyaa! Urr.. kenapa aku selalu berpikir yang tidak-tidak mengenai klub ini?

"Kuchiki-san," HItsugaya-san menghampiriku.

"Hi… Tsu… Hitsugaya-san!" aku menyapanya.

"Hisagi, kamu boleh melepaskannya, kok," Hisagi-san pun melepaskan genggamannya yang tadinya ada di lenganku. "Kuchiki-san, sudah menetapkan pilihanmu? Ini semua terserah pilihanmu, kok." Hitsugaya-san pun tersenyum kepadaku, senyum yang tulus dan menenangkan.

"Hoo~ si Hibird kembali rupanya, sudah menetapkan pilihanmu, nak?" kulihat Hiyori-sensei menghampiriku dengan seragamnya yang biasa, _geta_ dan _jersey _dan celana _jogging _merah, dan _jersey_nya tidak diresleting dan didalamnya ada kaus putih polos.

"Iya, Hiyori-_sensei,_ Hitsugaya-san." Jawabku.

"Baiklah, mulailah dengan memperkenalkan para pemain, aku akan mengumpulkan semuanya untuk perkenalanmu, dan kali ini tidak main-main dan secara formal, _deal_?" senyumku mengembang, "_deal!"_

Dan _sensei _beserta Hitsugaya-san mengumpulkan semua anggota klub—tim Hibari Guns yang ternyata hanya sedikit. Dan diambang hampir sekali tidak dapat ikut. Hanya 7 orang. Nah minimal 1 tim harus memiliki 7 orang anggota; 5 orang pemain utama dan 2 orang pemain cadangan. Belum termasuk pelatih dan manajer, tentunya.

"Namaku Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia, silahkan panggil aku Rukia—mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi manajer tim Hibari Guns. Maaf kemarin aku kabur karena _shock_. Tolong dimaklumi." Aku membungkuk ke arah anggota tim Hibari Guns. "Nah, anak-anak, perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing! Jangan lupa posisi kalian, ya!" Hiyori-_sensei _memerintah anggota tim untuk memperkenalkan diri mereka kepadaku.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, posisiku _striker—_dan kapten tim, kelas 3-A."

"Ishida Uryuu—sayap kiri, kelas 3-A juga."

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, _kipper_! Aku di 3-B!"

"Ichimaru Gin, sayap kanan, kelas 3-A sama seperti _megane-kun _dan kapten."

"Kano Ashido, aku di posisi _back—_ah, aku juga _kipper _cadangan/pengganti, kelas 3-C!"

"Hisagi Shuuhei, aku juga di _back—kipper _pengganti jugadan duduk di kelas 3-C seperti Ashido-kun."

"Hitsugaya Toushiro, posisi gelandang dan di kelas 3-B, selamat datang, Kuchiki-san."

Aku tersenyum sebentar sebelum menjawab; "Kuchiki Rukia, manajer baru Hibari Guns, kelas 2-D!" aku tersenyum lagi, "Mohon bantuan dan arahannya!"

Hiyori-_sensei _menepuk pundakku dan tersenyum, kali ini bukan senyuman sinis, tapi tersenyum tulus, "Sarugaki Hiyori, panggil saja Hiyori_-sensei_, aku adalah guru olahraga yang menjadi pengawas serta pelatih tim Hibari Guns. Selamat datang, Rukia." Aku mengangguk.

"Nah, ayo kita latihan! Manajer, awasi latihannya! Dan ingat, _half break _pertama adalah 20 menit! Kita akan bagi 2 tim, oke? Satu tim 3 orang, yang tidak ikut latihan kali ini adalah…" saat Hiyori-_sensei _akan menunjuk siapa yang tidak akan ikut latihan, semuanya tegang. Mereka memang memiliki niat berlatih menjadi lebih baik!

"…karena menurut data yang paling sering berlatih dan sepertinya terlalu memaksakan diri adalah Kurosaki, jadi, Kurosaki, duduk. Kalau sudah _second half_, kamu akan main. Untuk sementara, tolong duduk di _bench _bersama dengan manajer, kalau bisa, bantu dia." Hiyori-_sensei _menunjuk Kurosaki Ichigo. Dan dia terlihat kesal, hahaha…

"Jadi, tim baju keluar adalah Ishida dan Ichimaru, ah, ya, _kipper_… Ashido, kamu gabung dengan duo 'I' itu. Oke? Nah, tim baju masuk antara lain adalah Hitsugaya, Grimmjow, dan Hisagi—kipper. Bolanya… kita tentukan dengan koin." Hiyori-_sensei _mengambil koin dari kantong celanannya, dan menengok ke arah Hitsugaya-san dan Kano-san, yang sepertinya secara—tidak—langsung ditunjuk menjadi kapten dari dua kubu kecil ini. "Kano, pilih."

"Kepala." Jawabnya dengan _cool_.

"Bunga." Jawab Hitsugaya-san di saat yang sama dengan nada serius.

"Oke, siap di posisi masing-masing! Kano di kiri, Hitsugaya di kanan!" Hiyori-_sensei _berteriak tanpa menggunakan toa, hebat!

Aku terkesima dengan Hiyori-_sensei_, sampai aku merasa ada yang menusuk-tusuk lenganku yang kututupi dengan jaket Hibari Guns, ah, kurasa aku lupa bilang, tapi jaket Hibari Guns berwarna biru langit dengan lambang Hibird yang memakai topi koboi dan memegang pistol khas koboi dengan ukiran keren membentuk tulisan 'Hibari Guns'. _Jersey _yang keren banget, 'kan? Kalau seragam timnya itu berwarna biru muda dengan garis putih di bagian lengannya, di baliknya ada nomor punggung pemain. Keren banget!

—Kembali lagi, ada yang menusuk-tusuk lengan kananku, ternyata itu Kurosaki Ichigo. "Ya, ada apa, Kurosaki-kun?" jawabku dengan senyum manis, "Panggil saja Ichigo, dan jangan lupa, tulis pengamatanmu, dan kesenangannya akan dimulai, jangan bengong, oke?" dia tersenyum kepadaku kembali, duh! Kok aku deg-degan, sih?

Hiyori-_sensei _melempar koinnya, dan dia menangkapnya lagi, "…bunga." Hitsugaya-san mendapat bola itu setelah dilempar oleh Hiyori-_sensei_. "_First half; start!"_

Pertama, Hitsugaya-san menggiring bola itu ke bagian lapangan yang lainnya, kemudian, saat Ichimaru-san mendekatinya, Hitsugaya-san dengan lincahnya mengelabui Ichimaru-san, tapi, Ichimaru-san menyadarinya dan mencoba merebut bola itu dari Hitsugaya-san dengan cara _sliding _ke arah Hitsugaya-san dan bola, saat menyadari hal itu, Hitsugaya-san melompat sambil mengapit bolanya, lalu dia berhadapan dengan Ishida-san yang ternyata berada di belakangnya, bolanya direbut dengan lihainya.

Saat Ishida-san berbalik arah, ada Grimmjow-san yang akan merebut bolanya, Ishida-san pun terlihat terpojok dan terpaksa berlari-lari sambil menggiring bolanya. Ichimaru-san, di lain pihak, sedang berlari ke arahnya Ishida-san tapi dihalangi oleh Hitsugaya-san. Karena terpojok, Ishida-san mundur dan dia tidak sengaja menginjak garis batas dengan bola yang ikut tergeser ke belakang garis pembatas yang berada di dekat gawang, dengan sigap, aku mengambil peluit yang dipercayakan oleh Hiyori-_sensei_—yang sedang ke WC—untuk menjadi wasti dadakan.

"_PRIIIIT!_" bunyi nyaring peluit itu mengagetkan semua pemain, "Ishida-san, keluar garis. Silahkan _kipper _tim baju masuk, silahkan diambil bolanya." Tim baju masuk—yang diwakilkan oleh Hisagi selaku _kipper _mengambil bolanya dan bersiap-siap melempar bolanya.

…dan begitulah yang terjadi terus menerus selama _first half_, dan hasil akhirnya adalah 2-3 dan dimenangkan oleh tim baju masuk, gol pertama dicetak oleh Hitsugaya-san, kedua oleh Grimmjow-san, dan ketiga—dengan cara pinalti—oleh Hitsugaya-san lagi. Sementara di tim baju keluar, gol pertama dan kedua oleh Ichimaru-san, karena Ichimaru-san dan Ishida-san menggiring dengan hebat.

Kucatat hasilnya di atas buku biru muda berisi hasil latihan mereka selama ini.

Setelah latihan, kubawakan minuman dingin berupa air putih, karena yang kutahu—dan kudengar, air putih itu bagus untuk kesehatan! Dan aku juga memberikan handuk untuk mereka semua. Mereka terlihat senang karena sudah latihan semampu mereka.

Tiba-tiba, Hiyori-_sensei _datang dengan berlari, dari yang kulihat dari ekspresi wajahnya, sepertinya ini penting. "Berita buruk." Semuanya pun memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Pra-penyisihan _Natalizio Cup _akan dimulai. Dan kita akan melawan tim Barragan Scorpion," dari yang kulihat, mereka menyemburkan air yang mereka minum—kecuali Ishida, Kano, dan Hitsugaya, tentunya. Apakah Barragan Scorpion kuat?

"…3 hari lagi…" semuanya makin kaget. Yang benar saja, 3 hari lagi?

* * *

><p>…Kurasa, dunia futsal itu penuh dengan kejutan…<p>

Dan aku akan menghadapinya, bersama dengan mereka...

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter - Author's Note:<strong>

**A/N : **Hiks! Minna! Makasih banyak, ya! Sudah mau review! Saya makin semangat nih... nah, di chapter ini Rukia menjadi manajer Hibari Guns! Dan mereka akan bertanding melawan **Barragan Scorpion **di penyisihan buat **Natalizio** **Cup**. Hayoo~ bisa nebak anggota dan sang manajernya siapa aja? Yang pasti si kakek tua Barragan *dijitak* tidak bakal main! Mau dia encok, apa? Nah, maaf bagi yang sudah review, saya tidak bisa membalesnya dalam PM, jadi disini aja, ya! Thanks to: **metsfan101** (aaww... thanks!), **Shirouta Tsuki **(baik! Saya sudah update dan masuk poll!), **are tea9 **(tentu! Apa saja untukmu, senpai!), **Ai-chan Kobayashi males login **(hehe... makasih sudah baca dan masuk poll!), **Tsuki-chan** (capek nggak sih pake angka & symbol nulisnya? Ah ya, makasih sudah masuk poll!), **Ya-chan **(oke! Makasih sudah masuk poll~), **Akane Ukitake **(gapapa review terus~ yap! Ada Shugo Chara!, makasih sudah masuk poll~), **kurohana **(yap! Ada HitsuRuki, tapi cuma hint. Okee~ makasih sudah vote!), **ruu **(hehe~ review 2 kali, tapi beda, masuk poll! Dan makasih, jadi malu~). Makasih ya, semuanya! Nah, ini **[APA POSISIMU?]**

**02. Apa posisimu? File 02:  
>02 : <strong>Kurosaki Ichigo—Hibari Guns—_striker & captain_

Nah, vote-nya sementara:

IchiRuki : 6  
>HitsuRuki : 4<br>GrimmRuki : 0  
>AshiRuki : 2<br>KaiRuki : 0  
><strong>[tambahan] <strong>UlquiRuki : 1

IchiRuki unggul! Mana nih penggemar HitsuRuki? GrimmRuki? AshiRuki? KaiRuki? UlquiRuki? Jangan mau kalah! Suarakan _pairing favourite _kalian!

**P.s: **di chapter berikutnya, Ulquiorra muncul! Hint-pairing IchiRuki dan HitsuRuki, ah, sedikit pairing lain, oke?

**JANGAN LUPA SUARAKAN PAIRING FAVOURITE ANDA DAN CHARA APA POSISIMU SELANJUTNYA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**~##**''**##~**

**Disclaimer : **Bleach © Noriaki "Tite" Kubo

**Genre : **Romance / Friendship / Humor (bit of it…)

**Rate : **T, just for save aja, ya?

**Character : **Rukia K.

**Summary : **Jika kamu menjadi manajer sepertiku, dan harus berhadapan dengan 5 dari 7 pemain futsal asuhanku, terlebih lagi mereka cukup tampan, siapa yang akan kamu pilih? Rukia x IchiHitsuGrimmAshidoKai. Onegai?

**Warning : **bit of OOC, AU, cukup panjang, butuh motivasi.

**A/N : **Yap! Kali ini saya akan berjuang menyelesaikan multi-chapter di fandom tercinta!

**~::##**''**##::~**

**Nomor Punggung Empat : **vs. Barragan Scorpion!

**~::##**''**##:::~**

* * *

><p>Yang benar saja, tiga hari? Kita harus mulai mencari data dan latihan! "Manajer." Ah, kudengar ada yang memanggilku, dan kutanggapi dengan senyuman yang biasa dan "ada apa?" nah, itu cukup, 'kan? Aku tidak bisa senyuman 1000 volt a la <em>Yamamoto Takeshi<em>, 'kan? Lagipula, yang memanggilku adalah Hiyori-_sensei_. Pasti hal yang super penting, "cari data anggota Barragan Scorpion menggunakan komputer klub. Masuk saja ke _clubhouse_. Dan teri-teri sialan lainnya, kembali latihan!" OMG, Hiyori-_sensei _itu ikutin _the Commander from Hell_, _Hiruma Yoichi_, ya? Kok bisa pakai 'teri-teri sialan', sih?

"Manajer!" Hiyori-_sensei _mengerikan… lebih baik aku menyelesaikan tugas saja deh!

Aku pun berlari ke ruangan klub. Memang benar, ada komputer di sini… biar kupakai!

Barragan Scorpion… kalau begitu… SMA Barragan?

Kuketik 'google' dan kumasukkan SMA Barragan di kolom pencariannya, hasilnya…

…tidak ada? Bagaimana mungkin?

"SMA Barragan adalah SMA tertutup. Mereka tidak memiliki website. Kita hanya bisa mendapatkan informasi dari jalur gelap. Dan kalau mau mencari informasi tentang SMA ini…" sebuah suara menghentikan pemikiranku, saat kuberbalik… Kurosaki Ichigo? "Kurosaki Ichigo! Bukannya kamu harus istirahat? Kamu sedang sakit, tahu!" kubentak Kurosaki Ichigo itu.

"…panggil aku Ichigo saja. Dan kalau mau mencari informasi, terutama SMA Barragan, jangan sekali-kali mencari di tempat yang biasa orang mencari informasi. Carilah di jalan gelap, dan rahasia."

"Bagaimana caranya, kalau begitu?" tanyaku penasaran, orang ini menyebalkan sekali. Tidak tahu kalau aku ini masih orang awam, 'kan istilahnya?

"Minggir." Aku pun minggir dari kursiku dan membiarkan Ichigo itu mendudukinya. Dia menuliskan sebuah _website_. Yang—tentu saja—tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"….eh? _website _ini… http :/ x . web . com ? _Website _apa ini? Namanya aneh sekali?" kutatap Ichigo, dan dia hanya menatap komputer. Menghiraukanku yang sedang bertanya kepadanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalau kamu di sini… siapa yang menjadi wasitnya?" tanyaku sekali lagi. "…aku membiarkan mereka bermain sendiri. Toh mereka bisa." _Sweatdropped_.

"Nah, ketik SMA Barragan—Barragan Scorpion, dan…"

"…muncullah, informasi terlarang, '_**X FILES**__'_" aku terkesima. Bukankah… informasi terlarang itu sangat susah untuk dicari? "Bu-bukannya itu terlarang? X Files… itu..."

"…sama sekali tidak. Di sini, semua informasi lengkap. Dari kehidupan pribadi, sampai foto-foto rahasia. Dari petani sampai artis. Dari polisi sampai presiden. Dari pemain NBA sampai pemain American Football. Inilah '_website rahasia: X_' yang hanya diketahui 10 dari 10.000.000 miliar orang di dunia. Salah satunya… aku,"

"…dan kini kamu."

DEG!

"Oh ya, kalau kamu mau membukanya, jangan cari di Google, Yahoo!, Wikipedia, atau apalah gitu. Tidak bakal ada. Soalnya ini SANGAT SANGAT SANGAT terlarang dan rahasia. Presiden AS saja tidak tahu. Dan pencipta _website _ini…"

"…manajer Hibari Guns sebelum kamu…"

Eh? Bukannya itu teman masa kecilnya Hitsugaya-san? "Baiklah, silahkan kamu catat. Aku akan kembali mengawasi mereka latihan." Ichigo pun melenggang pergi, meninggalkan aku yang masih mematung. Sesaat kemudian, aku kembali ke pikiranku dan duduk di kursi, "H-hai!" jawabku.

_insert – hey!

Setelah latihan, Hiyori-_sensei _mengumpulkan kami semua di lapangan _indoor _tempat latihan kami. Aku berdiri di samping Hiyori-_sensei_, sementara yang lain duduk di depan kami. Begini, ya, cara kerja tim olahraga sebelum pertandingan? "Kita akan bertanding melawab Barragan Scorpion Sabtu ini. Jam 9 pagi, kalian harus sudah kumpul di sekolah, kalau ada yang telat…" Hiyori-_sensei _menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"…kalian akan merasakan **Box penderitaan**…" semuanya langsung terlihat ketakutan, Hitsugaya-kun, Kano-san, dan Ichigo pun terlihat sangat… _out of character_. Mereka jadi terlihat cupu dan cemen. _By the way, _apa itu box penderitaan?

"Oh ya, manajer, kamu belum tahu apa itu boks penderitaan, ya?" Hiyori-_sensei _mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku, refleks, kugelengkan kepalaku. "Okelah… Kurosaki! Bawa boks penderitaan 1! Hitsugaya! Kamu bawa yang kedua, Grimmjow! Kamu bawa yang ketiga!" oke, aku _sweatdropped_, sebenarnya ada berapa banyak boks penderitaan, sih?

"_For your information, _ada 10 boks penderitaan, manajer." GLEK! Bagaimana Hiyori-_sensei _bisa mengetahui pemikiranku?

"Tentu saja bisa, kalau tidak, bagaimana aku mengatur anak-anak itu TANPA digosipin dari belakang?"

"…_sou ka…_"

"_Sensei_! Kami sudah membawa boks penderitaannya!"

"Baiklah, anak-anak, _say hello to your BESTfriends, _boks penderitaan!"

Boks penderitaan itu… terlihat seperti boks biasa—berbentuk kubus, dan di bagian depan ada semacam lubang kecil berbentuk persegi panjang. Boks itu sendiri memiliki ukuran yang berbeda. Yang dibawa Ichigo berukuran 2meter x 2meter, sementara yang dibawa oleh Hitsugaya-san berukuran 1,5m x 1,5m. kalau Grimmjow-san… 2,5meter x 2,5meter. Dengan tulisan di permukaan boksnya… '**Ichigo KuroBAKA**', '**Hitsugaya TOLOLshiro**', dan '**Grimmjow JaegerJINGKRAK**'. _What the…?_

"Ahaa~ ini cuma salah satu contoh boks penderitaan. Kurosaki, kamu ambil boks penderitaan yang baru." Hiyori-_sensei _terlihat sedikit mengancam Ichigo. Ichigo pun mengangguk dan berlari ke tempat penyimpanan boks penderitaan.

"_As you can see_, tim futsal kita belum pernah ada di publik, ne? Sekalipun mereka JAGO main. Itu karena kita baru cukup anggotanya tahun ini. Jadi, untuk murid kelas 3 yang belum pernah tanding, ini suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri. Untuk itu, kami ingin menang dalam _Natalizio cup_!"

Hiyori-_sensei _terdengar saat antusias. Memang benar, untuk kelas 3… ini merupakan momen penting…

"_Sensei_! Yang ukuran berapaaaa?" aku mendengar teriakan Ichigo. Duh, pasti kalau lebih dekat, kuupingku bisa budeg. Gendang telingaku pecah, lagi! Hiyori-_sensei_, _s-sensei _membuatku gugup dengan menatapku seperti itu… ugh… seperti Oom Aizen yang menatapku saat aku masih SD dulu, deh… eh, Oom Aizen sekarang ada di mana, sih? Kayaknya di USA atau UK gitu, kali, ya? Seinget aku, dia sudah nggak ada di Jepang karena _otou-san _mengusirnya… gyaa! Curcol mode, on!

"Ukuran 1 x 1 meter!" Hiyori-_sensei _berteriak, suara Hiyori-_sensei_… sekeras suara Squalo dari KHR!, _super _toa _volume_! _By the way_, apa yang dimaksud dengan ukuran?

"Hiyori-_sensei_, ini," Kurosaki kembali dengan boks penderitaan yang berukuran lebih… kecil.

"_Megane_, spidol_."_ Ishida pun menyerahkan spidol berwarna hitam ke Hiyori-_sensei_, dengan gaya _signature _-nya yang tidak pernah berubah, sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. Hiyori-_sensei _menuliskan _kanji _dengan tulisan a la kadarnya—a.k.a buru-buru, "…cahaya?"

Tunggu, _White… moon… light? _**Kuchiki Rukia**!

"_S-sensei_, kenapa nama saya dituliskan di boks penderitaan?" tanyaku takut-takut.

"Eh? Tentu saja untuk hukumanmu, lhaaa~ jadi, jangan macem-macem, yaa!"

GLEK!

PUK! Ada yang menepuk pundakku, ternyata itu Hitsugaya-san, "Yang tabah, ya, kita juga menjalaninya sama-sama, kok. Sama-sama diancam untuk tidak berbuat macem-macem…"

"Iya, Hitsugaya-san…" aku menghela napas.

**~##**''**##~**

Kelas Rukia

"Rukki, kamu sudah makan?" tanya Shirayuki, Rukia yang tadinya menaruh kepalanya di meja pun mengangkat kepalanya. "Oh ya! Aku belum makan!" Shirayuki menghela napas ringan sambil tersenyum, "Sifatmu memang tidak pernah berubah, Rukki! Selalu berlebihan jika menemukan sesuatu yang membuatmu tertarik.

"Ahaha… setidaknya yang kutekuni hal yang baik, 'kan?" Rukia memberikan senyum.

"Hihihi… iya, Rukki! Nah, karena waktunya masih tersisa 5 menit, makanlah roti ini, sudah sengaja kubelikan!" Shirayuki menyerahkan Roti Melon. "Roti Melon! Terima kasih, Yuki-_chan_! _You are the best_!" Rukia pun memeluk Shirayuki, "A-Ah! Lepaskan aku, Rukki! Aku sesak napas!" karena terlalu kencang, Shirayuki pun meronta-ronta.

"O-oh! _Gomenne, _Yuki-_chan_! _Daijoobu desu, ka_?"

"_Iie, daijoobu desu_."

"Nah, makanlah, Rukki! Cepat! Waktunya tinggal 3 menit lagi!" Rukia pun mengangguk dan menyelesaikan makan siang—dadakannya, itu.

**~##**''**##~**

Setelah istirahat selesai, dan bel berbunyi, itu bertepatan dengan waktu Rukia meminum airnya karena tersedak roti, sungguh tidak enak rasanya, 'kan, kalau tersedak roti? Dan, untunglah guru yang mengajar adalah Ukitake-_sensei_, yang kudu pemanasan (baca: berobat di UKS) dulu sebelum mengajar, siapa yang mau kalau tiba-tiba guru mereka pingsan? Kalau mau, kamu gak demam, 'kan? /plak

Setelah 10 menit setelah bel berbunyi, datanglah Ukitake-_sensei_ dengan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitamnya yang ber_merk _(dan jujur saja, kelihatannya barang _end of season sale_) "_Minna, gomenne_, tadi _sensei _mencari obat _sensei _dulu. Nah, mari kita mulai pelajaran."

"Hari ini kita akan membahas tentang geografi dan sejarah Jepang."

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

_KRIIIEEEK…_

Pintu kelasku pun kembali dibuka, ternyata itu adalah tante sekaligus guruku, Unohana-_baassan_, atau Unohana-_sensei_. "_Osoreishimasu_, Ukitake-_sensei_. Saya membawa laporan dari kepala sekolah Yamamoto." Unohana _-sensei _menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Ukitake-_sensei_. Ukitake-_sensei _pun membaca isi selembaran itu sebentar, kemudian mengangguk.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak, Unohana-_sensei_," Unohana-_sensei _pun mengiyakan, membungkuk sedikit dan melangkah pergi dengan anggunnya. Aaah… aku ingin menjadi seperti _haha _dan _baasan_!

"Jadi, pada bulan Desember nanti, akan diadakan December Ball! Anak-anak kelas 1 sampai 3 diharapkan ikut dan memiliki pasangan. Kalau tidak memiliki pasangan, kalian semua tidak diperbolehkan untuk masuk. Jadi, dimohon untuk segera mencari pasangan!"

Semua anak langsung bersemangat dan mulai berbicara kepada teman sebelahnya, wah, _event _ini pada bulan Desember, ya? Bertepatan dengan _Natalizio _Cup, dong? "…para murid diharapkan tetap mempertahankan prestasi belajar. Dan tidak terganggu oleh adanya pengumuman December Ball. Sekian, terima kasih."

"Nah, anak-anak, silahkan buka buku geografi kalian halaman 2. Oda, tolong bacakan paragraph pertama."

Aahh… aku tidak sabar menunggu pertandingan…

**~##**''**##~**

Klub

"Hari ini aku akan membacakan siapa saja yang akan turun lapangan." Hiyori-sensei datang sambil membawa kertas kecil dengan beberapa nama di sana. Dia sudah mendiskusikannya denganku saat jam istirahat, waktu yang lain latihan, sih, jadi, mereka tidak tahu. Sementara aku pun mengikuti Hiyori-_sensei _dari belakang sambil membawa papan nama.

"Striker; Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo tersenyum.

"Gelandang; Hitsugaya Toushiro." Hitsugaya-kun menyengir, duh. Apa wajahku memerah?

"Sayap kiri; Ishida Uryuu. Sayap kanan; Ichimaru Gin." Ishida-kun menaikkan kacamatanya, sementara Ichimaru-san menyengir rubah. Hii… kurasa bulu kudukku berdiri…

"Back; Kano Ashido dan Hisagi Shuuhei." Mereka hanya tersenyum sedikit.

"Kipper; Grimmjow J-J-J-J..." ah, Hiyori-_sensei _latah…

Grimmjow-_kun_, yang merasa namanya susah untuk diucapkan pun menyahutinya, "Jaegerjaques, _sensei_. JA-E-GER-JA-QUES" wew, sampai di_spell _cara bacanya, lho!

"Hari Sabtu nanti, kita kumpul di sekolah jam 6 pagi, dan akan berangkat ke stadium bersama-sama. Jangan telat. Kalau kalian telat… boks penderitaan tidak akan kesepian lagi." Hiyori-_sensei _mengancam mereka. Dan harus kubilang, lumayan efektif.

"YAK! Sudah! Kalian silahkan latihan. Untuk kalian, cadangan, silahkan latihan berlari dan oper bola di lapangan A." kata Hiyori-_sensei _sebelum semuanya menjawab dengan '_iyaaa' _yang panjang.

_Can't wait for the match…_

"Oh ya, manager, apakah kamu sudah dapat informasi tentang anggota Scorpions'?" tanya Hiyori-sensei. Aku pun mengangguk.

"Pertama, striker; Ggio Vega. Gelandang—tapi sering jadi striker; Ulquiorra Cifer. Sayap kanan; Yylfordt Granz, tapi sering dipanggil Ford. Sayap kiri; Tesla Lindocruz. Back 1; Luppi Antenor. Back 2; Kaien Shiba. Kipper; Kusaka Sojiro. Manager; Sui-feng alias Soifon" Kulihat lagi nama-nama yang ada… Kaien Shiba… Ulquiorra Cifer… namanya memiliki kesan sesuatu… t-tapi apa?

"—Ger?"

"—Nager?"

"Manager?"

Aku pun kembali dari lamunanku. Kulihat Hiyori-_sensei _berdiri di depanku. "A-Ada apa, _sensei_?" tanyaku dengan senyum dimukaku.

"Ayo awasi latihannya, jangan lupa untuk mencatat pergerakan dan kira-kira kekurangan yang harus ditingkatkan oleh mereka." Aku pun mengangguk.

Kaien Shiba. Ulquiorra Cifer.

Siapa sebenarnya mereka?

**~##**''**##~**

Sabtu—05.50—SMA Hibari

Walaupun lebih awal 10 menit, tapi semuanya sudah berkumpul. Mereka terlihat bersemangat dengan pertandingan hari ini. Dan di depan kami…

**ADA BUS BESAR!**

Oke, mungkin itu terdengar norak, tapi… busnya besar! Apakah ini milik sekolah? "Naik" Hiyori-_sensei _memerintahkan kami. Kami mengangguk dan naik ke atas bus.

Setelah perjalanan 30 menit, kami pun sampai di depan stadiumnya.

Memang cukup kecil, tapi ini lumayan besar buatku yang baru pertama kali melihat stadium!

* * *

><p>Wow… ini ya, yang dimaksud dengan futsal…?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter — Author's Note<strong>

Well… pertama Kokyu minta maaf karena updatenya yang sangat lelet.

You know, saya kan mau ujian (bukannya ini malah sedang ujian?) jadi… bagi yang mengharapkan ini untuk update cepat, tolong jangan berharap terlalu banyak ;) nanti saya mengecewakan kalian TAT

Special thanks for: **corvusraven**, **are tea9, the death rossie, The Twins, Syl the tWins, Tsuki-chan, Ai-chan Kobayashi 'HIATUS II, Airin Aizawa, Hikari Shourai, Dragon of the AOI SORA, Blade Master Kuran, Absolutely Not Hitsugaya, IchiRuki fans, Farenheit July, Akane Ukitake, IIIShanAlll, Y-A4-10**

Oya, saya itu berguru dulu untuk membuat fic ini T_T berguru untuk netral, menunggu keputusan kalian, etc. Haha… dan saya juga sedang berguru di fandom **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!** Dan **Hetalia – Axis Powers**. Moving author nih saya ceritanya… ahay!

Nah, sekarang, current vote:

**IchiRuki: **16**  
>HitsuRuki: <strong>13**  
>GrimmRuki: <strong>0**  
>AshiRuki: <strong>2**  
>KaiRuki: <strong>0**  
><strong>[tambahan] **UlquiRuki: **5  
>[tambahan] <strong>IchiHime: <strong>1

Hehe… banyak yang vote lebih dari 1, ya? Ah sudah deh. Saya 'kan baik hati #digiles

Oya, nggak ada **APA POSISIMU?**, ya? Sorry, ini aja buatnya buru-buru…


End file.
